


Lost Tracks

by Singull



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singull/pseuds/Singull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets and short stories following Commander Priita Shepard and those that stick around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. knock on wood

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted this one on my [tumblr](http://singull.tumblr.com/post/93103927386/knock-on-wood) (the one here on ao3 i've rewritten a bit though~), and figured I'd get to posting it and some other things here since i now have an ao3 account. 8D;
> 
> i'm a bit nervous, been a while since i've tried dipping back into the fanfic community.
> 
> ***
> 
> priita and her pilot boyfriend enjoying their "date" at ryuusei.

Joker nearly choked on his drink, cursing softly to himself when some of the liquid splashed on his front.

There he was, sitting on his own at the table for two, minding his own business while feeling like a schmuck with how early he arrived at the restaurant, and in walks Priita Shepard. In a dress.

And _damn_ what a dress it was.

Joker had seen his beloved CO in a little black dress before--he'd snuck himself an eyeful before she'd headed out with Kasumi on Bekenstein a little over half a year ago. He remembered that it had done some downright _fantastic_ things to her usually small-ish chest and really emphasized the amazing body she usually had hidden under uniforms and armor--but she had looked awkward in it. Her body had been still in the process of healing, and she was also getting used to her cybernetics at the time--running around and shooting people was easy enough, but walking at a normal, casual pace with overpowered robotic-type parts? Not so much. She had looked stiff and awkward and far too preoccupied with not falling on her face because of the heels.

But now? _Damn._ That's really the only proper way to describe how amazing she looked now.

Now, she walked with her usual smooth confidence; apparently some proper physical therapy while the Alliance had her locked down had done wonders for her posture. It's a shame he didn't know the docs that worked with her, because Joker was feeling compelled to send a thank you card for getting her hips to move like _that_ in that little dress.

Boy, he really needed to see Priita in slinky get-ups more often. _'That is definitely going on the If We Both Survive the War list. Get girlfriend to constantly wear clothes that show off her amazing ass and legs.'_

"Might want to wipe off that drool there, Joker." Priita's playful jab snapped Joker out of his thoughts and his eyes scanned up her body until they finally focused on her face.

Damn, she was beautiful.

Joker made a show of wiping off the phantom drool from his chin, and felt goofy little butterflies flutter in his stomach at her light laughter. He smiled in response and ordered them drinks as she got herself settled in her seat.

His eyes wandered back over to her as they waited, and suddenly he felt a bout of self-consciousness as he realized how underdressed he seemed compared to her.

After leaving Earth, he hadn't thought much about getting _nice_ clothes; considering the shit storm going on that could lead to the end of the galaxy, it seemed pretty stupid to go out and get some monkey suit tailored for himself. Now that he was in some fancy restaurant with Priita, with her looking amazing all cleaned up, it didn't seem quite so stupid.

 _'Shit...she probably bought that dress specially for our shore leave too.'_ Guilt started to gnaw at him. Hell...they had even had a talk about this shit before, hadn't they? As far as they knew, it was the end of the damn galaxy and they needed to take any chance they could to actually enjoy themselves and relieve even a little bit of the stress put on them. Dammit. He might have worn his dress blues if he still had them, but they were likely a pile of ash under a bigger pile of rubble in whatever was left of Vancouver.

 _'Well that got morbid real fast,'_ Joker thought to himself and shook his head slightly in an effort to clear the memories of Earth out.

 _'Bah! Not much I can do about it now. Besides, she's always liked me in uniform anyway! Hmm...I probably could have at least shaved though...'_ He damn well knew she appreciated the slightly rough texture of his beard (especially when he was having a bit of fun between her legs), but even he had to admit he was getting a bit _too_ scruffy.

The pilot was pulled out of his musings by Priita's leg gently nudging his under the table. He blinked dumbly at her as she gave him a mock scolding look. "Hey spacer boy, I know you like it out there, but mind sticking down here with the rest of us for a while?"

Joker smiled sheepishly and ducked his head a bit in apology. "Oh ah...sorry."

"It's alright. What's on your mind?"

"Oh you know, just feeling a bit underdressed is all, commander," he replied, sighing exasperatedly for effect.

Shepard made a soft thoughtful noise before leaning in towards him, her voice low and teasing, "Well, I'd offer to undress to make you more comfortable, but I'd hate for our date to be ruined by me getting arrested for public indecency."

Joker chuckled softly and let a playful smirk tilt his lips. "Shucks, commander, that's too bad. Would have made me feel a _lot_ better. Morale boost and all that."

"I'm _so_ sorry, helmsman. I promise I'll make it up to you later," she replied with a teasing wink and sat upright in her chair as the waiter arrived with their drinks. Joker picked up his glass and smiled a bit to himself as the tantalizing images related to her promise played around in his mind. He was almost tempted to just up and leave now with her and get right to it, but the soft grumbling coming from his stomach kept his butt firmly in his seat.

The two of them relaxed and continued their banter, talking about the retrofits and repairs Admiral Hackett ordered for the Normandy, as well as the ritzy surroundings. It felt like forever since the last time the two of them just sat and enjoyed each other's company without any real worry to get right back to work. Joker hoped they'd have a whole lot more moments like this in the future (near and, hopefully, far).

"You know, I think I need a drink that comes with an umbrella," the pilot joked offhandedly as he finished off his first glass.

"I'm the first human Spectre. I'll get you _two_ umbrellas," Priita replied with a playful smirk. Joker fought back a grin.

"Awesome use of power, boss."

"Well, you know how much I like to make sure my people are taken care of, Joker." At the sound of the suggestive tone, he simply couldn't hold back the grin any longer. His thoughts rolled back to just a few nights ago, playing over the last time his _very_ capable CO _took care_ of him in her cabin. Considering the saucy smirk tilting her lips, he felt safe in assuming that her mind drifted to the same thing. Suddenly the room was feeling a lot warmer.

Joker cleared his throat, shifted in his seat, and grasped for a subject change before it started getting more difficult than usual to get out of his chair. "So uh...you said you wanted to talk about something important in your email? This better not be The Breakup talk or I might have to cause a scene."

Shepard raised an eyebrow and looked a bit confused. "My email? I'm here because I got a message from _you_."

Joker's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The hell--? I didn't send anything."

The two of them stared at each other in confusion, the gears in their heads stuttering a bit as they tried to think of what could be going on, only to break their gaze when some woman in Alliance blues called out to the commander.

Joker sighed softly and sagged a bit against the back of his chair as he listened to this so-called Brooks nervously explain to his date about some new group that was out to get her.

_'Why couldn't dating the Savior of the Citadel be easy?'_

The thought repeated in his mind a few more times as gun shots and screaming filled the restaurant just a few seconds later.


	2. double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priita and Joker meet for drinks during their shore leave, minus evil clones and mercenaries bent on killing the commander off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing up random scenes is just too fun. xD; it's all the fun of writing without committing to a plot! *is hit*

Priita glanced around the large room, eyes scanning around for a certain Alliance pilot with a penchant for wearing caps (and more recently, bitching to anyone that would listen about how the Savior of the Citadel used him as bait). Said Savior shook her head slightly to herself; that thought alone tempted her to turn back around and leave Joker flailing at the bar by himself for the rest of the night. She got enough grief as it was about that fucking seafood restaurant.

_'Asses act like I **planned** to fall through the damn floor. Don't I get any sympathy for running around in heels and that **expensive** dress while being shot at?'_ she thought woefully to herself. Just thinking about all the credits completely wasted on that dress made her want to cry. First time in years she gets the opening to buy something _girly_ for herself, and some crazed clone bent on taking over her life with some loser mercs have to come along and send her running around half of the ward in it. Priita huffed a bit grumpily to herself. _'Should have emptied a few more clips into those bastards. Hell, shoulda had Gumball electrocute them a bit more.'_

"Uh oh, got your angry face on again. What happened this time?" Priita blinked dazedly for a moment as she put aside her vengeful thoughts and looked at Joker and her surroundings. It was only now that she realized she somehow made it to the bar while she was grouching to herself without even noticing. The Normandy's pilot stood next to her, leaning against the counter leisurely with an easy smile on his face. "It's not _another_ clone, is it? Maybe I should hurry up and pay for my drinks before you break this place too."

Priita half-heartedly scowled at him. "Boy, if you start going on about being used as bait again, I'm just gonna have to leave."

Joker rolled his eyes playfully in response. "You're lucky I bothered to show up this time, considering how our last "date" went."

"Why does everyone make it out like that fiasco was my fault?"

"Well...it was _your_ clone, commander."

Priita scoffed loudly. "It's not like I made that crazy woman! If anything, it's Cerberus's fault," she paused mid-sentence to gasp mockingly, "Maybe even Miranda's."

Joker snorted into his drink and shook his head as he flashed an amused grin at her. "First time you take me somewhere nice, and it wasn't even you that invited me, you got in a firefight, and--"

"Don't say it--"

" _AND_...you used _me_ as _bait_."

"AGH!" Priita threw her arms up exasperatedly, which just made the pilot laugh. "Tch. See if I get you any drinks with tiny umbrellas _now_."

"Aww! Don't be like that!"

***Later***

"So...a clone, huh?" Joker spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between the two as they enjoyed their drinks and people-watched from the table they commandeered once it was freed up.

Priita groaned in exasperation. "Oh god, didn't we already go over this, Joker? Alright already, I'm _sorry_ for using you to distract that merc. You happy?"

"Yeah, a little--ah--but that's not what I was gonna say."

"Uh huh?"

"I was just gonna say that it was too bad that she was such an asshole. Coulda been fun," Joker answered, a perverse lilt to his voice.

Priita stared at him for a moment before realizing his suggestion. "Wha--oh geez! You perv. I ain't having sex with _myself_ ," she said while trying to glower at him, though her laughter between her words ended up ruining the look of disapproval.

Joker grinned playfully and nudged her leg lightly with his knee. "C'mon. She was hot, right?"

"Careful now," she replied, a mock warning tone in her voice.

"Ah well! I guess it's for the best anyway. I can barely handle you in bed some nights. With _two_ of you? I might actually break something."

"Pft! Keep going on about wanting to buff my clone, and I might not want to try shattering your pelvis later, Joker."

"Oh, you _tease_ me."


End file.
